MU: Portal
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU, Inside the Field and AVPA Midquel. Mike and Sulley wake up as captives/test subjects in Aperture science labs and they have to complete various puzzles and tests in order to get out alive. Crossover with 'Portal' Rated T for violence.
1. Thinking with Portals

** A/N: Welcome to MU: Portal. Mike and Sulley wake up in Aperture laboratories and they are being forced to participate in various puzzles, or "Tests" in order to "Improve Science". With the Portal guns in their hands, they'll do what they have to in order to escape the dreaded Aperture science labs. Enjoy.**

Sulley woke up rubbing his temples and he got up but fell to his knees.

"Woah, I feel dizzy" Sulley said. He then got up and looked around him to see he was in a room that had two white pods, one was opened, and Mike was sleeping in the other one that was closed. The rest of the room was a nice bright color of white and he looked at the glass wall to see his reflection to see he was wearing an orange jacket and orange pants with weird white boots with flexible black wire on the back of the boots that touched the floor. Mike was wearing the same thing.

"Where are we?" Sulley asked himself. He went over to the pod Mike was in and opened it and began shaking Mike awake.

"Mike, Mike wake up!" Sulley shouted softly, Mike woke up and looked around him.

"Sulley, what are we wearing and where are we?" asked Mike. Sulley shrugged and then began looking towards the ceiling when they heard a beeping sound and then a machine voice began talking.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture science computer and enrichment center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one" said the female machine voice. Mike scoffed and spoke.

"That's the understatement of the century" Mike said. The voice began speaking again.

"The specimens have been processed, and now we are ready to begin the tests, proper"

"Tests?" Sulley asked Mike. He just shrugged.

"Before we can begin, however. Keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary rules involved in enrichment center activities. Serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from..." the lights began blinking and the voice began getting distorted, it was kinda scary. Then the lights were bright again and the voice was working again.

"I'm back. The portal will open in 3, 2, 1" an orange hole appeared in the solid wall and the two friends looked at each other. They then walked through the portal and came out a blue portal that was in one of the walls outside the room they were sleeping in.

"Do we know how long we were asleep inside those things?" Mike asked.

"No, and since when did we agree to be lab rats for this enrichment center thing or whatever it is?" Sulley responded with another question. They then walked through a circle shaped door that opened up and they ended up in another room. The door shut behind them and they were alone in the room with a locked circle door, a big red button on the floor, and a big metal cube inside a tube built to the ceiling of the room.

"Okay, now what? Are we stuck in here again like the last room we were in?" Mike asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The tube then opened up and the cube fell on the floor. Sulley then went over to the big red button and avoided the cube. He stood on top of it and the door opened.

"Let's go!" Sulley said. Then he ran off the button and the door closed.

"What happened?" Sulley asked in outrage as the door shut on him. Mike then stepped on the button but then took his foot off and then the door opened and shut.

"I think we gotta use that metal box thingy to keep the door open" Mike said. Sulley then shrugged, it was a good idea. He picked the cube up and dropped it on the button. It opened and stayed open, no closing.

"It worked" Mike said plainly.

"Let's go" Sulley said.

"Excellent! Please proceed into the chamber lock after completing each test" the machine voice said through the intercom. Then there was an elevator with a grid of holographic particles guarding the elevator, but they were able to walk through just fine and they got into the elevator.

"Notice the inconstant particle field across the exit. This Aperture science material will vaporize any unauthorized material that tries to cross over. For instance, the Aperture science weighted cube" the voice stopped talking again.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest days I've ever experienced in my life" Sulley said.

"You and me both, pal. You and me both" Mike sighed. They then got out the elevator and walked down the hallway. And then they were in a room with one Orange portal and a blue portal that kept moving around.

"Please place the Aperture science weighted cube on the button to proceed to the next test" said the machine voice. They walked through the orange portal when it changed to the room, where the cube was. They then were trapped in there until the blue portal opened up again and they stepped out and waited for the button room to come up on the portal.

"Just throw it, I don't wanna wait forever" Mike said. Sulley threw the cube and it landed on the button with large success.

"Please move quickly to the exit" said the machine voice. The two friends then jumped through the portal once it showed the door that lead to the elevator and then got into it. The elevator then opened up and they were in a viewing room that showed some sort of white device making blue portals. The machine voice spoke again.

"You're doing very well. Please keep in mind that the taste of blood on your tongue is not part of any test protocol. But it is an unintentional side effect" said the voice before the door on the right wall opened up.

"That's good to know" said Mike sarcastically. They then went through the door and walked down the concrete steps. A blue portal then opened up on the wall and they stepped through it. They were now in one large room and the white device was still in the center of the room. Sulley took the device off and saw that there was a handle and trigger, it was a gun of some sort.

"Very good. You are now in possession of the Aperture science hand-held portal device. With it, you can create your own portals. These gateways have been proven to be completely safe, the device however is not. Do not touch or look into the operational end of the device. Thank you" said the voice. Sulley then held the gun to a wall and he shot a blue portal at it.

"Let's go" Mike said. Sulley nodded and they stepped through the portal and ended up on a floor where the door was. They walked through the elevator and proceeded to the next test.

**A/N: Oh yeah, now they're thinking with portals! So they have been taken captive by Aperture labs and they are being used like lab rats to complete various puzzle tests. So, Sulley has his own Portal gun, Mike might get his own sometime soon. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	2. A Show for the Cameras

** A/N: More Portal action with Mike and Sulley is coming your way! So Sulley got his portal gun first and Mike might get his either in this chapter or in the next one. Sulley's gun only shoots blue portals, and so Mike's will only shoot orange. Also, I wanna add some fun in between doing all these tests. So there's gonna be something funny happen in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Sulley and Mike were waiting in the elevator and got ready for their next test. The elevator opened and they walked down a hallway.

"Alright, what's next?" Mike asked. They heard the female voice speak again.

"Please proceed to the chamber lock. Mind the gap" it said before shutting off. The hallway had an orange portal at one side of the hallway and a giant gap in the middle of the room.

"Aim one at the wall next to us" Mike instructed.

"Can do" Sulley said before shooting a blue portal at the wall. They stepped through the portal and were at the other end of the hallway. Mike then noticed a security camera in the middle of the wall.

"I guess this is what they're using to watch us do these puzzles" Mike said. Sulley looked into the camera too.

"Looks like it" Sulley said.

"Indeed, this is what I use to monitor all test subjects in the enrichment center" said the voice over the intercom. Mike looked at a little red blinking light at the top right side of the white sphere shaped camera.

"Are they recording this?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Everything is recorded so that us at Aperture science labs are able to view and observe your every movement as much as we need to complete our experiments. Remember, you are doing this for science" said the voice on the intercom again.

"Everything gets recorded, huh? Hey Sulley, remember what we did for drama class?" Mike asked. Sulley smirked deviously.

"I see what you wanna do here" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Let's give them a show then" Mike said. Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod touch. Sulley put the portal gun down below the camera and Mike turned on the song really loud.

"What are you doing? This isn't part of any testing protocol" asked the machine voice. Mike and Sulley began lip synching the words to the song and were dancing to it.

**"You are... My fire. The one... Desire" **Sulley said silently as he slowly danced to the song.

**"Believe... When I say... I want it that way" **Mike said. They smiled and began dancing a little and were acting like a two-monster boy band.

**"But we... are two worlds apart" **Sulley said.

**"Can't reach to your heart" **mouthed Mike to the lyrics. Sulley was up for the next lyrics.

**"When you say... I want it that way" **They then began lip synching together for the main verses of the song.

**"Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a heart ache. Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why!" **They both synched.

**"I never wanna hear you say... I want it that way" **said Sulley. The two friends when closed their eyes, tilted their heads to the ground a little bit, and then started doing pelvic thrusts to the front, left, and right as they sung.

**"Am I... Your fire? Your one... Desire?" **Mike synched with a smile with his closed eye and dancing.

**Yes I know! It's too late. But I want it that way" **Sang Sulley as they now faced the opposite side of the camera with their heads turned around as they sang and swung their backsides back and forth.

**"Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a heart ache. Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why!" **They both sang as they swung their backsides in front of the camera. They then faced the security camera again and Sulley began synching again.

**"I never wanna hear you say... I want it that way!" **Sulley sang. They then closed their eyes and Mike took his turn as they tilted their heads down to the floor slightly.

**"Now I can see that we've fallen apart" **Mike said and then they did one pelvic thrust to the left then one to the right, and Mike continued his singing with their eyes opened.

**"From the way that it used to be. Yeah" **Sulley then took his turn.

**"No matter the distance, I want you to know... that deep down inside of meeeeeeeeeee!" **Sulley said. They then began singing the next verses of the song together.

**"You are... My fire. The one... Desire. You are! You are! You are! You are!" **They then together did a hula hoop style movements with their arms and hands in their air and looked from left to right. They then stopped and Mike began synching the words to the song again.

**"DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU... SAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" **Mike said and then Sulley took the next verse.

**"Ain't nothing but a heart ache! Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why!" **Mike then took the verse after Sulley's verse was sung.

**"I never wanna hear you say... IIIII Want it that way!" **The cyclops and behemoth then sang this verse together.

**"Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a heart ache! Tell me why! Ain't nothing but a mistake! Tell me why! I never wanna hear you say... (Don't wanna hear you say)... I want it that way!" **Sulley was next.

**"Tell me whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" **Mike was next.

**"Ain't nothing but a heart ache!" **After Sulley was done with the long shouting verse of the song, they sung this last one together.

**"Ain't nothing but a mistake! Tell me why! I never wanna hear you say... I want it that way!" **Sulley thensaid the last verse.

**"Cause I... Want... It... That way!" **they then bowed to the security camera and Mike took his iPod back and put it away. The machine voice spoke again.

"I have to admit, that was a jolly good show. But you are here for science, not to perform 'Backstreet Boys' in front of a camera like crazy fan girls at a concert. Please continue with this test and make your way towards the elevator" said the female machine voice. Sulley then picked his Portal gun up and shot a blue portal at the other end of the hallway where there was another gap.

"Let's go" Mike said. They stepped through the orange portal again and the blue portal took them to where the elevator was. They then entered the elevator and heard the machine voice again.

"Well done. Just don't do that little stunt you pulled in front of the cameras ever again. Other than that, all is forgiven. Good luck on this next test" said the machine voice. They then were lifted to the next floor, and the next puzzle test.

** A/N: Yeah, so Mike didn't get his portal gun yet, but they did put on quite a show for Aperture and GLaDOS. You should know what the song is if you wanna hear it on You-tube or buy it on iTunes. I actually did this for a drama assignment one time. More to come in the next chapter, I hope you liked that little fun moment I put in there. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Trouble with Turrets

** A/N: I hope everyone got a good laugh at what Mike and Sulley did in the last chapter. I have decided to do another Midquel after this one and I am excited to do the next one because it will be something science fiction based. Anyways, back to the 'Portal' action. A familiar face will be shown in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Mike and Sulley were now in the next test chamber and they saw a platform with another portal gun shooting orange portals and there was green sludge in the gap surrounding the platform itself. And there was a giant glass window behind them, so they couldn't get through. The female machine voice spoke again.

"For this next test, I must warn you about something. It is impossible to solve, make no attempts to solve this puzzle. Also, be careful of the floor below, it will kill you" They then watched as the portal gun made orange portals clockwise in different directions.

"What do we do?" Mike asked. Sulley then got an idea.

"Wait until an orange one comes up to the wall that's closest to the gun and then we can get the gun and then find a way to get to the other elevator safely" Sulley explained.

"Sounds like a plan" Mike said. The gun then pointed to the nearest wall.

"Okay, here it comes, open it up" Mike said. Sulley nodded and shot a portal near the wall of the elevator and they jumped through it. They landed on the platform safely.

"Alright, this one's all yours, Mike" said Sulley as Mike approached the second gun.

"With pleasure" said Mike with a smirk before taking the gun off the rod and he had it in his hands.

"Good work. Guess I was wrong about this test being impossible. Now subject number two has a portal device of their own. Keep in mind the first one that you obtained only fires blue portals, and the one you have just taken only shoots orange. Good luck with the rest of the tests" said the machine voice over the intercom again.

"Let's go" Mike said.

"Can ya shoot one on the floor?" Sulley asked.

"Not a problem, pal. Not a problem" Mike said as he pointed his gun on the floor and shot an orange portal on the floor.

"Alright, here goes mine" Sulley said as he took a close aim and shot one at the wall on the other side of toxin filled ditch.

"Let's go" Sulley said as he jumped into the portal in the floor and came out the other one in the wall.

"Come on. We've gotta get to the next test" Sulley said. Mike then took a deep breath.

"Here I go" Mike said before jumping in and coming out the first and second portals. They then walked towards the elevator, but the machine voice spoke before they could get to their next test.

"Well done. Before you proceed to the next test, I'd like to share this message with you. The enrichment center is committed to the well being of all test participants. Cake and brief counseling will be available to the both of you at the end of your tests. Thank you, and good luck" said the intercom. Sulley's stomach growled and placed his one free paw that didn't have the portal gun in it on his stomach. Mike did the same.

"Ya know, that cake does sound pretty good right now" Mike said.

"Same here. I hope it's vanilla" Sulley said.

"With chocolate frosting" Mike said.

"Cocoa Crispies on it" Sulley said. Their mouths were watering and they licked their lips at the thought of that delectable cake. They then giggled at each other and got into the elevator. After a small waiting period of being in the elevator, they arrived to an empty hallway with a door on their left. The voice spoke once more.

"Due to mandatory scheduled maintenance, the appropriate for this testing sequence is currently unavailable. It has therefor been replaced with a live fire course designed for military androids" Mike and Sulley's eyes widened in worry and they gulped with sweat trickling down their foreheads. They would be going against robots that knew how to fire and shoot guns.

"The enrichment center apologizes for this inconvenience and wishes the both of you the best of luck" the intercom said before the door opened and they went inside slowly. They saw they were behind a three legged white pill shaped turret with a red laser pointer coming out of it's one red eye.

"This will be easy" Mike said as he swung his foot underneath the third leg of the turret and it fell down. It began making a shut down noise and spoke in a monotone creepy machine voice.

"No hard feelings" it said before it's eye went dim, meaning it was shut down for good. They then moved forward a bit and Sulley stepped in front of a laser that came from a turret that came from the other end of the hallway.

"There you are" the turret's creepy voice said. It's sides opened up to reveal mini machine guns with magazines on them. It tried to shoot Sulley, but Sulley jumped out of the way quickly.

"Target lost. Are you still there? Never mind" said the turret as it tucked it's built in guns back into it's sides.

"Could you please come over here?" asked the turret in a creepy and polite manner. Sulley then looked up at the ceiling.

"Sulley, what are you thinking?" Mike asked. Sulley put a finger to his lips and said 'Shh' to his friend. He then hid behind wall and carefully shot a blue portal above the turret without the robot spotting him.

"Mike, shoot one on the floor again" Sulley instructed. Mike did as told and then Sulley got ready to jump through it.

"Sulley, are you insane? That fall could break your legs" Mike said.

"The turret is gonna absorb the impact of my fall" Sulley said. He jumped through the orange portal and came out the blue one he aimed on the ceiling and landed on the turret and it was as flat as a dime.

"Mike, it's safe!" Sulley called out. Mike came out and was dumbstruck.

"How did you not break your legs. Even if the robot absorbed the shock waves, how did you land on the ground okay?" Mike asked. The voice spoke again.

"The reason you are okay is because of the boots you guys are wearing on your feet right now. Those are Aperture science long fall boots. Any time you fall from large heights, the stems at the back of the boots will absorb the shock and you will survive. That's all you need to know" said the machine voice. They looked at their boots and smiled.

"Well, thank goodness for footwear" Mike said. They proceeded down the hall and found no turrets, but they did find a locker with something banging inside it.

"Help, someone help me! You gotta let me out of here! I've been wrongfully imprisoned!" said whatever was coming from the locker. It sounded male and he had a British accent.

"Is someone in there?" Mike asked. Sulley reached his paw forward to open the locker. He opened it up and inside it was a white sphere with a blue round light on the front of it. It kind of looked like an eye.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I owe you guys one" said the sphere. Mike and Sulley looked down at the sphere in confusion.

"Who are you?" asked Mike.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Wheatley" said the sphere in his polite British accent.

**A/N: Well there ya have it! Mike got his portal gun, they were promised Cake, they faced turrets, they learned about what their boots do, and they have met Wheatley. Lots more will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Wheatley and Momentum

** A/N: Mike got his portal gun, yay! And they have gotten to the turret test and they have met Wheatley. Lots more is gonna happen. Let's get back to the science shall we? Enjoy!**

Mike and Sulley sat down criss-cross with Wheatley in front of them.

"What were you doing in that locker?" Mike asked.

"GLaDOS put me in there" Wheatley said. The two friends looked to each other in confusion.

"GLaDOS?" they both asked. Wheatley rolled his optic and sighed.

"Genetic life form and disc operating system. Try to keep up with the acronyms" Wheatley said.

"What does GLaDOS have to do with this?" Sulley asked.

"She's the one that's responsible for you guys being in this facility. She's been kidnapping humans and monsters for her puzzle tests, some get out alive but a vast majority get out dead" Wheatley exclaimed. Sulley and Mike were now getting scared of the fact that GLaDOS might not let them get out of this lab alive.

"Do the ones who leave alive get cake at least?" Mike asked, only thinking about his hungry stomach and the cake.

"No, the cake is a lie! The cake is only to motivate you to get closer to GLaDOS so she can kill you!" Wheatley said. Now Sulley and Mike were furious. They were brought to this enrichment center against their will and they were promised cake, and now they found out they're not getting any.

"I'm gonna give GLaDOS a piece of my mind once we get to her" Mike said in anger.

"No! You can't! She runs the whole place, she can kill you in a matter of seconds!" Wheatley warned with concern.

"Well, what can we do about her? We've been lied to and we wanna get some payback" Sulley asked. Wheatley hummed to himself a bit but then his optic widened and got an idea.

"I've got an idea. Continue to go through the tests and pretend you don't suspect anything, and help me take GLaDOS down. Then I'll be in control of the facility and send you back home! Easy as that!" Wheatley said. Mike and Sulley were now looking at each other with looks of confidence and then looked back to the sphere and nodded.

"Great! Now, could you please lift me up and put me back on that rail on the roof up there?" Wheatley asked. Sulley then picked Wheatley up and placed him on the rail where he got hooked up and was about to move but then stopped.

"Before I go, what are your names?" asked Wheatley.

"I'm Sulley, and this is my friend Mike" Sulley said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'll watch you and follow you through the tests as you go and then when we reach GLaDOS, I'll be ready to help you get out. Alright?" Wheatley asked. They nodded again.

"Fantastic! Good luck completing the rest of this test" Wheatley said as he went through the open hole in the ceiling of the chamber.

"Okay, let's keep going" Mike said as he picked up his portal gun and Sulley did the same with his and then they proceeded to this big room with one button in the center of the room and there were four turrets surrounding it.

"Great, we've got more turrets" Sulley groaned. The turrets then took their side guns out and began shooting at the two monsters. They hid back behind the wall. Mike looked back to the button and spotted that behind one of the turrets was a metal cube. Mike then got a brilliant idea.

"Sulley, shoot one above one of the turrets" Sulley did as instructed and a blue portal was placed above one of the turrets.

"Mike, what are you planning?" Sulley asked. Mike then got a grin and prepared to aim an orange portal.

"Trust me Sulley, I know what it is I'm doing" Mike said. The cyclops then shot an orange portal near the cube. And due to gravity, and the fact the cube was close to the edge of the portal, it came out the blue portal and knocked down the first turret. Sulley was smiling and laughing a little bit after what he just saw.

"Now put the portal over the next one" Mike said. Sulley did as said and the first blue portal was replaced by another one above the next turret. Mike then shot the orange portal underneath the cube and then it fell down over the next turret knocked it down. They did this for the next two turrets and then they came out.

"You're a genius" Sulley said.

"I know I am" Mike said with a sly smile.

"You're a little one-eyed genius" Sulley said with a small laugh in his voice.

"Once again, I know" Mike said in a voice that was courageous. They high fived each other and then they placed the cube on the button, unlocking the door. The two of them got into the elevator. Once they were in there, GLaDOS' voice spoke over the intercom again.

"Great work. I didn't think you'd complete a test as complex as this one. As a reminder for those turrets, keep in mind that Android Hell is a real place where you will be sent if I spy any single sign of defiance. That wasn't for you test subjects, that was for the turrets" GLaDOS said. They then got out of the elevator to see a giant square shaped pit that they were at the bottom of.

"Well great, we're stuck down here. How do we get up?" Sulley asked himself. Mike then noticed that there was a second floor above where they were now and that out of one of the walls came a large panel.

"Sulley, I have another idea" Mike said. He placed an orange portal on the floor.

"Aim one at that panel that just came out of the wall" Sulley did place one on the panel and they looked down through the orange portal.

"On the count of three, we jump. 1, 2, 3!" they then jumped and they came out the blue portal at a super fast speed that they were now on the second floor. GLaDOS' voice came up again.

"Well done. You seem to understand how a portal affects weighted momentum. Or, in other words: Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out" and then another panel came out of the wall.

"Alright, put another blue portal up on this one" Mike instructed. Sulley did as said and then Mike ran in first. He jumped off the edge of the second floor and jumped through the first orange portal on the very last floor and came out the blue portal that Sulley just shot super fast and he landed on the second floor.

"Come on, Sulley. It's not gonna hurt, you've got your boots remember?" Mike said. The big blue behemoth then jumped and went into the orange portal on the floor and came out the new blue portal.

"What took ya so long, buddy?" Mike asked jokingly. They then proceeded to the elevator and they were lifted to their next puzzle.

**A/N: Okay, so now Wheatley is helping out Mike and Sulley to help them get out the facility and they learned they aren't really getting any cake, bummer. But now they have a shot of getting out now that they have a friend who works inside the facility. More to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Final Tests and Confronting GLaDOS

** A/N: Okay, now in this chapter they find out how many tests they have left to go before they get to GLaDOS and Mike and Sulley have relied on Wheatley to help them defeat the one responsible for them being test subjects. And also, a familiar item from the first 'Portal' video game will make an appearance in one of the tests in this chapter. More to come in this chapter. Enjoy!**

The elevator door opened up and they entered the next test chamber. On the ceiling there was a giant clear tube hanging from it.

"For this next test, you will need this important piece of vital apparatus. It will deliver your companion cube in about three seconds" GLaDOS said over the intercom. the two friends looked at each other and said something.

"Companion cube?" they both asked in confusion and unison together. The tube opened up and out of it came a white metal cube with pink hearts in the center of each cube panel.

"This weighted companion cube will accompany you throughout this next test. Do take good care of it" said GLaDOS again. Sulley then was about to pick the cube up with his paw but Wheatley came out the wall on the management rail.

"Oh hey! Um, before you do that, I just wanted to remind you about something" said the sphere.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"After this one test, there's one more left before you get to GLaDOS" Wheatley said. That was certainly good news indeed. Only one more test after this one and they would finally confront GLaDOS.

"Also, there's a button on the back of the handle that allows you to pick things up. It serves like a magnet. You might want to use that instead and not put so much weight on yourself. See ya when you get to GLaDOS!" said Wheatley before going into another vent on his management rail. Sulley then pressed the button and it picked the companion cube up and he was carrying it around like a magnet.

"Well what do you know? It does work" Mike said as he witnessed the magnet affect on Sulley's portal gun. They then noticed an entire room with orange energy pellets bouncing around.

"Okay, so how is it we complete this one?" Mike asked. Sulley's eyes then widened and smiled as he got an idea.

"Mike, I've got an idea" Sulley said. He shoot a blue portal at one of the walls and he looked to see a mechanical pit looking thing.

"Shoot one at that little pole with a slice on the top" Sulley said. Mike did so and an orange portal was placed. A pellet went through the blue and came out the orange, it then bounced off the ceiling and was inside the pit. Causing three platforms to rise from the floor.

"YES!" they shouted and fist bumped each other. They then began crossing the platform bridge and made it into a hallway where there was a large red button on the floor and Sulley placed the companion cube on the button, a door opened up.

"Well done. The weighted companion cube certainly did bring you good luck even though you didn't really need to use it. With your brilliant minds you solved that one part of the test without it. I congratulate you. However it cannot accompany you for the rest of the tests and it must be destroyed. Inside that door there is a button that opens up a pit that leads to the incinerator. Press it and send your weighted companion cube down it" said GLaDOS. Mike then took a deep breath and walked in through the door and pressed the button. The pit opened up and Sulley dropped the cube down the pit and hissing sounds could be heard. The pit closed and GLaDOS began talking again.

"You destroyed your faithful companion cube faster than any test subjects on record. I congratulate you both once again" said the voice. They then entered the elevator and went up to their final test. The door opened and they saw there were taller floors and in front of them were pits of toxic sludge.

"This is the final experiment. Once you have completed this test, there will be cake" GLaDOS lied. Sulley then shot up a portal at the ceiling and Mike already knew what to do, he placed a portal on the floor and they jumped through it. They were now on the next floor. There was a turret on that floor.

"Hello there" said the turret as it took it's guns out and prepared to shoot at Sulley and Mike. But Mike activated the magnet effect of his gun and the turret was floating in mid air in front of his gun.

"Please put me down" said the turret in it's monotone robot voice. It wasn't shooting at them.

"I'll put you down alright" Mike said. He walked over to the edge of the platform and dropped it in the sludge.

"Hasta La Vista, baby" Mike joked as he now aimed a portal at the ceiling over the next higher platform and Sulley placed a blue one on the floor. They jumped through it and they saw there were two turrets in front of them. They acted quickly and turned on their magnets on their guns.

"Hey!" said the first turret that was in front of Sulley's gun.

"Help" squeaked the second turret. Mike and Sulley then threw their turrets over the ledge and into the sludge. They then walked over to a door with an elevator, but before they could enter, Wheatley was on the rain above the elevator.

"Great work you two! This next floor is where GLaDOS has got to be. I'm gonna beat ya there and tamper with some of her controls to make sure you guys have the upper hand. See ya!" said Wheatley before disappearing again. The two of them then took the elevator all the way up into a room that was square shaped, nothing was in there except a door.

"This has got to be it! Let's go, Mike" Sulley said. They ran to the door and turned the knob but the door fell to the ground to reveal no door hole at all. It was just an empty room.

"Okay, honestly, I didn't think you'd fall for that old trick so easily" said GLaDOS over intercom. The walls were closing in on them and GLaDOS spoke again.

"If I'd known you guys would let me capture you this easily, I would have held a turkey leg over a pit with a fishing rod and waited for you to fall into that" the floor then opened up like trap doors and they were now in this glass box that was moving towards this gigantic circular shaped room with a machine hanging from the ceiling that had white panels attached to it and black and white wires attached as well. In the center was one big white half circle shaped panel with a orange optic in the center. It was GLaDOS.

"Well, it was nice catching up. Let's get talking, like how I knew you were teaming up with that moron named Wheatley when you went through the turret test. I knew there was a spark of defiance in you, it only took that little moron to set it off" GLaDOS said.

"You lied to us. This whole thing was so you could kill us!" Sulley shouted.

"True, and you even fell for when I lied about giving you cake when you were done. How gullible are you two? Very, because now you're my prisoners and are about to be the past presidents of the being alive club (Fake stimulated laughing)" GLaDOS said.

**A/N: Okay, now GLaDOS has our two favorite monsters prisoners and they have completed every last one of their tests. But it doesn't end here, I'm afraid. Also, last night I went and saw 'Gravity'. All I can say is... BEST! FREAKING! MOVIE! EVER! Anyways, the fight with GLaDOS will be in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	6. A Shocking Revelation

** A/N: Okay, Sulley and Mike have completed the tests and they have been captured and brought before GLaDOS. This is where things get more than personal, they finally confront the one who's responsible for making them test subjects in this horrible lab. Lots more to come in this update! Enjoy!**

"Enough chit chat. Goodbye" said GLaDOS before three turrets with no white armor on them, they looked like cages with machine parts inside them, came out of the floor. One of them caught on fire.

"Oh my god! Help! I'm on fire!" said the turret in it's monotone robot voice before exploding and leaving cracks in the glass of the box prison Mike and Sulley were in.

"Oh this is not good" said the other defective turrets at once and set themselves on fire and then exploded. The glass cracked again. Mike and Sulley were looking at each other with looks of confusion, this was all GLaDOS had to try and kill them? It certainly wasn't enough. GLaDOS spoke up.

"Well this is embarrassing. I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until one of us drops dead, but I've got a better idea" they then began to get nervous and held their portal guns high ready to fight and escape.

"I'd like to introduce you to one of my best friends in this whole facility. His name is deadly neurotoxin" and then a clear plastic tube came out the wall and connected itself to the box the two monsters were trapped in.

"You mean you're gonna suffocate us!?" Sulley asked in worry. GLaDOS gave an amused chuckle and spoke back.

"Yes, I am. Now, if I were you, I'd take a deep breath. And hold it" they took a breath and held it, but no poisonous gas was coming out. Instead there were shouts of pain. Out of the tube came Wheatley.

"Oh, hello" said Wheatley as he rolled to the right side of the inside of the box and broke the glass wall. Mike and Sulley stopped holding their breaths and got out the cage. Mike grabbed onto Wheatley with the built in magnet in his gun.

"I hate you so much right now" GLaDOS said in a spiteful voice. A voice spoke over the intercom that wasn't GLaDOS.

"Warning: Central core is eighty percent corrupt" the three of them looked at one another and then back to GLaDOS.

"That's strange, I actually feel really good, not corrupt at all" she said.

"Alternate core detected" said the announcer. Wheatley piped in.

"Oh! That's me they're talking about!" said the blue eyed sphere.

"To initiate a core transfer, place the substitute core in reciprocal" said the announcer. Sulley then turned to Mike.

"Mike, put him in there and we can being the transfer" the cyclops nodded and placed Wheatley inside a box with a circular hole inside it that came out a panel in the floor. Once Wheatley was placed in, GLaDOS spoke again.

"You have got to be pulling on my metaphorical leg. Core transfer? Really?" the announcer was next to speak on intercom.

"Substitute core accepted. Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?"

"YES!" yelled Wheatley.

"Corrupt core, are you ready to start the procedure?" asked the announcer.

"NO!" GLaDOS said.

"Oh yes she is! Don't listen to her! She's crazy!" Wheatley shouted to the announcer.

"Stalemate detected. Procedure cannon proceed" said the announcer.

"YES!" GLaDOS cheered. Mike and Sulley then began to worry, without the stalemate problem resolved, they can't dethrone GLaDOS from her control over the whole enrichment center.

"Please press the resolution button if you wish to continue" said the intercom. Out of the wall came a room with a button panel in the center. But GLaDOS made panels jump out the floor so that they could throw off Mike or Sulley if they tried pushing the button.

"Mike, shoot one at the wall that's closest to the button!" Sulley instructed.

"Way ahead of ya buddy!" said Mike. He then shot an orange portal at the wall and it was close to the button.

"Alright, I'm going in!" Sulley said as he shot a blue portal onto the floor. The blue behemoth jumped in and did a roll over to the button and slammed his fist onto the button.

"GOT IT!" shouted Sulley.

"Stalemate resolved" said the announcer. Wheatley disappeared into the ground and a hole opened up underneath GLaDOS with a bunch of mechanical arms with tools and such in them.

"Get your hands off me! No! Stop! Please! No! No! No! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted GLaDOS in pain as her head was taken off the central computer and Wheatley took her place. GLaDOS' head was on the floor and Wheatley was looking all around him. He turned to Mike and Sulley.

"Thank you guys so much! I'm in control of the whole facility now! We did it!" cheered Wheatley. Mike and Sulley high fived and hugged each other.

"Let's send you guys home" said Wheatley. Tube shaped glass elevator came out of the ground and they went inside it.

"Please, keep the guns! They're a gift from me to you now!" Wheatley insisted. The elevator began going up and Wheatley began laughing, but then that laugh turned into an evil laugh. The elevator then stopped and was brought back down to the ground. The clear glass door wouldn't open.

"Why do we have to leave right now? Do you two have any idea how good this feels? I did this! Tiny little Wheatley did this!" shouted Wheatley.

"You didn't do anything. They did all the work and you know it" GLaDOS' head said in a weak and pain filled voice.

"Oh really? Is that what the three of you think? Maybe I should do something about that then" Wheatley said. A mechanical hand came out the pit and dragged GLaDOS head into the pit and tool noises could be heard.

"You lied to us? Why!?" Mike demanded to know.

"All I ever wanted was to not be bossed around by that control-freak AI. But now who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me!" Wheatley exclaimed. A ding noise was made and out of the pit came a robot arm holding a potato with a small metal disc on it with a small yellow light on it, it was latched to the potato with yellow duct tape and there were mini jumper cables connected to nails on the bottom sides of the potato itself.

"You boys see that? That is a potato battery. A toy for children. Now she lives in it. Ahahahahaha!" the two of them gazed in horror at GLaDOS' new form.

"What have we done?" Sulley asked himself in regret. They just helped a mad-droid take over the entire facility.

"I know what you really are!" said the potato.

"What would that be?" Wheatley asked as he stared at the potato with an evil glare.

"The engineers tried everything they could to make me behave... to slow me down. Once they even attached an intelligence dampening sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, it created a endless stream of terrible ideas"

"I'm not listening to this rubbish" Wheatley said turning away from the potato.

"It was your voice that was putting all those ideas inside me. You're the tumor! You're not just a regular moron, you were designed and built to be a moron!" GLaDOS cried.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" shouted Wheatley as he used the robot arm holding GLaDOS to punch the glass elevator door with the potato inside it.

"Yes you are! You're the moron they built to make me look like an idiot!" GLaDOS exclaimed. The robot arm punched the elevator again and GLaDOS' new potato body was at Sulley's foot inside his long fall boot.

"Oh yeah? Well could a moron punch! You! Into! This! Pit!? Could a moron do that!? Tell me!" Wheatley shouted as he punched the elevator down into the shaft even further till they couldn't see him anymore and only the inside of the shaft. The glass floor at the two friends' feet began cracking.

"Oh..." Mike began.

"...Crap" Sulley finished. The glass broke and turned into a hole. Sulley, Mike, and GLaDOS began falling into the pit. Everyone except for GLaDOS was screaming as they fell.

**A/N: Okay, so now Wheatley has betrayed Mike and Sulley and they realized they used him to take over the facility and put GLaDOS into a potato. They feel really bad now after they realized what they did. Now they are falling from an elevator shaft. Lots more to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	7. An Unlikely Alliance

** A/N: Okay, so Mike and Sulley realized that Wheatley tricked them into helping him take over the facility and place GLaDOS into a new body in the form of a potato battery. And now GLaDOS, Mike, and Sulley are falling down an elevator shaft. More to come in this chapter! Enjoy!**

It's been a while and so far they've been falling for about two minutes. Sulley and Mike were too tired to scream anymore as they fell, so they stopped screaming and decided to see where the shaft lead to.

"Oh, hi. So, how are you guys holding up? BECAUSE I'M A POTATO!" GLaDOS said as her new potato body. Then there were clapping noises. Mike and Sulley looked all around them but no source of clapping was anywhere.

"Oh good, my slow clap processor made it into this thing, so we've got that" GLaDOS said. So the clapping was coming from the potato. Sulley looked down at the pit to see if there was an end to it, so he just started to fall straight and land on his boots. Mike did the same thing. GLaDOS spoke again.

"Since it doesn't seem like we're going anywhere... well, we are going somewhere, alarmingly fast, actually. But since we're not busy other than that, here's a couple of fun facts for you..." GLaDOS said. She took a pause and began speaking again.

"Wheatley's not just your typical "Kid who gets bad grades in college" type of moron, he's the product of the greatest scientific minds of a generation who were working together to build the most dumbest moron who ever walked the planet. And now because of you two gullible idiots, he's in charge of the entire enrichment center" she said. Mike and Sulley felt guilty for believing everything Wheatley said. And despite kidnapping them and making them lab rats in this place, GLaDOS didn't seem so bad despite her spiteful attitude towards the two of them for helping him dethrone her.

"Okay, good, that's still working" GLaDOS said as she tested her slow clap processor again. Mike then spoke up.

"Are you sure you don't know where this shaft goes? It is YOUR facility after all" he said.

"Wait a sec, it's coming back to me now. We're going straight to the basement/bomb shelter that is underground that we use in case of emergencies" GLaDOS replied.

"How long until we hit the floor?" Sulley asked next.

"Not far, just about five more feet. Could one of you please hold onto me? Or one of you just unstrap one of those boots of yours and stuff me into it? Just remember to land on only one foot depending on who's willing to take one off" asked. the Potato-clad GLaDOS. Mike decided to grab onto the potato and shove into the pocket of his baggy orange pants.

"Well, inside your lint filled pocket is better than a smelly boot, right?" asked GLaDOS rhetorically. The two of them then landed on their feet, protected by their long-fall boots.

"Is it safe? Are in there already?" asked the potato in Mike's pocket.

"Yeah, we're here alright" Sulley answered as he looked all around the giant rectangular room with a table in the center, shelves were I surrounding the table, there were six beds in the left side of the room, a bathroom in the left corner of the right side of the room, and a cake in the center of the table.

"Oh, cake!" Mike shouted when he spotted the cake on the table. Sulley and Mike walked over to the table but not before they placed GLaDOS on one of the shelves.

"What are you doing?" GLaDOS asked unamused.

"You owe us cake for promising it and lying about after we went through all those tests. So we think we deserve some cake right now" Sulley said.

"No! The cake wasn't meant for you two. Stop!" GLaDOS begged, but they just ate the cake after splitting the entire confection in half. One half for Mike and the other half for Sulley.

"Okay, Mike, how good is this cake!?" Sulley exclaimed with a mouth full of cake.

"Awesome!" Mike responded.

"You got some chocolate frosting on your face" Mike said. Sulley then licked away the frosting.

"(Sigh)" came from the shelf. It was GLaDOS. Mike felt bad for her since she was taken down and put into a potato. The cyclops then placed his half of the cake on the table and karate chopped a piece off. He then took the piece and walked over to GLaDOS.

"What do you want?" GLaDOS asked. He set the cake by her side.

"You're giving a me a piece of the cake? Why?" asked the potato with confusion.

"I feel really bad for falling for Wheatley's lies. I wanna make it up to you. We helped Wheatley, now to make up for it, we're gonna help you reclaim the whole facility" Mike said.

"Are you sure?" GLaDOS asked.

"Yeah, so what do you say? Friends?" Sulley asked as he walked up to the shelf.

"Well, considering he tricked you and it wasn't your fault completely, and this piece of cake is a fitting apology gift except for the fact that I don't have a mouth, so yeah, friends" GLaDOS responded.

"Great, let's go get some well-earned payback!" Sulley said.

"Wait, before you do that. I have an idea. Let's give your guns a little upgrade" she said.

"How do you do that?" Mike asked.

"Easy, take the glowing red chip out the bottom of the trigger" said the potato. They did as instructed and placed the chips on the table.

"Now what?" asked Sulley.

"There should be a switch on the side of your trigger. One is glowing blue, and the other is glowing orange. Flip the switches and shoot a portal on the wall" GLaDOS instructed. They flipped the switched and then shot portals at the wall. Mike's portal was blue, and Sulley's portal was orange.

"What the heck?" They both asked.

"Those chips were restraint chips. Now that they have been removed, the devices have been modified so that they can fire two portals at once now" explained GLaDOS.

"Awesome! Now we're ready!" Mike cheered. He walked over to GLaDOS and used some duct tape to tape her to the center of his gun so she could be carried around.

"Oh, this is comfy" GLaDOS complimented. They then went to the next corner to the elevator and it lifted them up to the facility.

**A/N: Now Sulley and Mike are friends with GLaDOS and feel bad for her since they feel they're partially responsible for Wheatley taking over and they got their portal guns upgraded! Yay! More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	8. The Battle with Wheatley

** A/N: Okay, now Sulley and Mike have teamed up with the potato version of GLaDOS in order to take down Wheatley who now has total control of the facility. I have come up with another idea for a midquel that will take place after this one and it will be awesome! Trust me, a trailer will be released for it at the end of this story. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

The elevator door opened and they were now walking through a hallway.

"Okay, this hallway is super creepy" Mike complained.

"Sorry, this is the only hall in the entire facility that doesn't have any decent light bulbs installed" said GLaDOS who was taped to Mike's gun. Then, out of one of the ceiling vents came out a crow and it landed on Mike's portal gun.

"Mike, that's a crow" Sulley said. The bird then began pecking at the potato.

"Ow! Stop it! Ow! Shoo! You're an evil little bird! Shoo!" GLaDOS shouted. Sulley then slapped the bird with the back side of his hand and the crow flew away. But then it came back and it started pecking at Sulley's head.

"Get off of me you stupid bird!" Sulley shouted. Mike then remembered something that GLaDOS said. 'Don't look into the operational end of the device' was what he recalled her saying. He then shot an orange portal at the bird and then it had a giant orange oval that made the crow's body have a giant hole in the very center of the body.

"I admire what you just did there, you showed that crow who's boss" GLaDOS said as the crow tried to fly away but it couldn't because of it's now expanded body. After the crow limped away, the three of them broke into laughter.

"That has got to be the most funniest thing I have ever seen since forever" GLaDOS said. Mike smiled a little as he looked at the potato.

"Why are you staring at me? That bird didn't peck a hole into me, did it?" asked GLaDOS. Mike shook his head to snap out of his gaze and kept moving. They then kept moving forward and forward until they reached another elevator.

"Okay, now where will this lead us?" Sulley asked GLaDOS.

"It will take us to the room below where Wheatley is, there are corrupt cores in there. If we can attach three to them successfully, he'll be corrupt enough for another transfer" the potato-clad GLaDOS explained. They then got into the elevator and went far up into the next room. Once the door opened, they got out and saw a giant tank and it was full of cores that looked like Wheatley, only their optics were different colors.

"Oh yeah, we just hit the jackpot!" Mike said as he gazed upon the cores.

"I also wanna say that Wheatley is gonna have access to the neurotoxin. I need you to take your jackets off and use them as makeshift masks. I'll tell you when it's finally off, I can disable it in a minute. After that, I'll send you a core and then another and then another after that" GLaDOS said. Mike and Sulley then put their portal guns down on the floor and unzipped their jackets and revealed white tank tops with the Aperture logo on the front.

"Okay, now that you're in just the company tank tops, tie the jackets over your mouths and noses" GLaDOS instructed. They did so and then picked their portal guns back up. Mike then took GLaDOS off his gun and placed her potato body in the floor panel with the reciprocal in it.

"Hop on, Sulley!" GLaDOS shouted. Sulley hopped on with Mike and then the panel began going up to Wheatley's chamber like an elevator.

"Look, even if you think we're still enemies, we're enemies with a common interest: Revenge. You like revenge, right? Everybody likes revenge. Now let's go and get some!" GLaDOS cheered. Once they were on the floor. The reciprocal with the potato went back down and they confronted the giant robot.

"Well, well, well, welcome to my lair. Don't think I didn't see you eat the cake and team up with that potato-clad control freak in the basement! Now I'm going to have to kill you" Wheatley said.

"Initiating neurotoxin" said the male voice over the intercom. Green gas came out some tubes in the walls. Soon, after a little bit, the gas stopped.

"What's going on? I didn't make this happen!" Wheatley asked in a tone that meant he was outraged.

"Take your jackets off your faces! The gas has been disabled!" GLaDOS said over the intercom. Mike and Sulley tore their jackets off their faces and placed them on the floor.

"Okay, the first core is coming your way!" GLaDOS said.

"SPACE! SPACE! SPACE!" shouted a voice that came from the ceiling. There was a hook on the ceiling with a core in it. The hook then dropped the core.

"Sulley! Catch it!" Mike shouted. Sulley caught it with the magnet feature on his portal gun. Wheatley then fell into a temporary sleep mode.

"Remember what I told you! Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing goes out!" GLaDOS said over the intercom.

"MOMENTUM!" The two of them shouted. Mike shot a blue portal at one of the walls and an orange portal on the floor. Sulley then deactivated his magnet and the core went through the orange portal and it came out the blue portal super fast and it attached it to Wheatley. Wheatley came out of sleep mode.

"Central core is fifty percent corrupt" said the announcer.

"Okay, here comes another core!" GLaDOS shouted. Wheatley fell into sleep mode again and Mike shot a blue portal at the opposite wall.

"What the heck's going on here? There's no adventure here!" said the core that just came out the hook.

"This one's yours, Mike" Sulley said. Mike caught the core with his magnet.

"Here comes core number two" Mike said as he dropped the core in and then it came out super fast attaching itself to Wheatley.

"Central core is seventy five percent corrupt" said the announcing voice.

"Oh my lord! You cannot be serious! You have got to be the most horrible test subjects ever!" Wheatley shouted.

"Alright, now here's the final core!" GLaDOS shouted. Wheatley then dropped back into sleep mode and Sulley ran over to it.

"Today the pizza boy came to my door, but I didn't order any pizza, so now I've gotta move" said the core. Sulley caught the core and Mike shot another blue portal at the front wall in front of the sleeping Wheatley.

"Okay, here we go!" Sulley said as he dropped the final core in and it attached itself to Wheatley.

"Central core is now one hundred percent corrupt. Core transfer is needed" said the announcing voice as Wheatley woke up. The terminal with GLaDOS and her potato body came up out of the floor.

"Alternate core, are you ready to begin procedure?" asked the voice.

"Let's get on with it already!" shouted GLaDOS in order to answer the voice.

"Corrupted core, are you ready to begin procedure?" the voice asked again.

"What do you think?" Wheatley asked sarcastically.

"Taking answer as a 'Yes'" said the voice.

"Great, now you gotta press the stalemate button again!" GLaDOS said in cheer, she was getting her commanding position back. A room in the back appeared with a cage surrounding the entrance. Sulley shot an orange portal from underneath Wheatley and Mike shot a blue portal on the ceiling where the button was.

"Please, don't push the button!" Wheatley begged.

"Yes! DO press it!" said GLaDOS. Sulley jumped through the orange portal and landed where the button was. But then the room exploded and Sulley and Mike were knocked to the ground.

"GOTCHA! I rigged the button so it would explode!" Wheatley said in his obvious victory tone. Sulley then looked at a hole in the roof to see the moon, he got an idea.

"Mike, hold onto my arm" Sulley ordered. Mike did so and then looked to his friend.

"What are you doing!?" Mike asked.

"I've got an idea. Hold on tight to me!" Sulley said as he shot a blue portal through the hole in the roof and it landed on the moon. A suction like effect was being created and they grabbed onto Wheatley.

"Let go! We're in space!" shouted Wheatley. Mike and Sulley looked around to see they were on the moon.

"I can pull myself back in, I'm still connected, I can still fix this" Wheatley said.

"I already fixed it, and you are NOT coming back!" said a familiar voice. The voice belonged to GLaDOS. A robot arm came out the floor and and got ready to grab Sulley's hand. He let go of Wheatley when the cord snapped and Wheatley was flying off into space.

"Grab me! Grab me! Grab me!" Wheatley shouted, but it was too late. He was far out of their reach. GLaDOS pulled Sulley and Mike back into the room and the orange and blue portals closed. The two of them then drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Yes! Now Mike, GLaDOS, and Sulley have defeated Wheatley and now he's lost to the stars forever! Yay! The final chapter is coming tomorrow and a special sneak peak of the new midquel! More to come in the final chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Freedom

** A/N: Alright! Last chapter and a trailer for the next midquel! Just to let you know something, after this midquel there will be another midquel and then a proper sequel to 'Alien vs Predator Armageddon' and then that's if for this series. Anyways, more to come in this update! Enjoy!**

Mike and Sulley woke up on an elevator platform in front of GLaDOS who was now back in her old body, she was looking down on them.

"Oh thank God! You guys are safe!" GLaDOS cheered.

"We did it, Wheatley's gone" Sulley said.

"Yes, we did. Wheatley is now lost in space forever" GLaDOS replied back.

"Ya know something? Even though it was a short adventure, but nevertheless an adventure with you guys taught me a valuable lesson. I thought you two were my greatest enemies, when all along you were my best friends" GLaDOS said happily.

"It actually means a lot coming from you. Thanks" said Mike.

"But before I send you guys back home, I wanted to send you guys off with a few parting gifts" said the giant robot who was now back in command.

"What kind of gifts?" Mike asked.

"First off, keep the portal guns, the suits, and your long fall boots as well" she said.

"Is that all?" Sulley asked.

"No, there's more" GLaDOS said. A panel came out of the ground and there was a cardboard box that opened up and it revealed to be a cake.

"Cake?" the both of them asked.

"You deserve it. Not only did you help me contribute to science, but you also helped get rid of that moron, I thank you for that. Hopefully we can see each other again sometime soon" GLaDOS said. Sulley closed the box and took it back to the elevator with them.

"It's been nice knowing ya, GLaDOS" Mike said.

"Same here, goodbye" said GLaDOS as the elevator now began lifting up higher and higher until they reached a small room that had a door. Mike opened the door to reveal a lush field of grass. Sulley took a deep breath and exhaled.

"The smell of fresh air" said Sulley. Mike and Sulley began walking and walking until the shed they came out of was out of their sights. Sulley then felt something hit him on the head.

"OW!" Sulley said as he rubbed his head. Mike then looked at his friend.

"What is it? Something hit you?" asked Mike. Sulley knelt down to pick up a small rock shard that was shiny silver with markings and symbols on it.

"What the heck is this?" asked Sulley.

"I don't know, but it's yours now" said Mike. Sulley then looked at if for a while and then just shrugged and then placed it in his pocket. They then continued walking until they reached a town or airport.

**-Cast-**

** Sulley – John Goodman (We're Back! A Dinosaur's story)**

** Mike – Billy Crystal (City Slickers)**

** Wheatley – Stephen Merchant**

** GLaDOS – Ellen McLain**

** Me: Wanna know what happens next? Here's an exclusive trailer for what's to come!**

** Announcer: James P. Sullivan report to Dean Barbara's office immediately.**

** (Dean Dale 'Barbie' Barbara takes a tarp off what is a yellow 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS with black racing stripes)**

** Dean Barbara: He left if for you in his will, apparently.**

** Sulley: My dad bought me a car?**

** (Sulley is now sitting in the driver's seat and wipes off an oil stain on the horn with his thumb to reveal a symbol to what looks like a face)**

** (The radio starts to work on it's own and Sulley gets out the car with a weird look)**

** (A blue vortex appears out of the sky and several blue balls of electricity fall out)**

** (Sulley's Camaro starts to bend and twist and turns into a giant yellow robot)**

** Mike and Sulley: (Whispering) Oh my God.**

** (The yellow robot stands over them)**

** Randy: What is it?**

** (A blue Western Star 4900 semi truck with red flames stops in front of them to have it transform into a robot as well)**

** Sulley: It's a robot, an alien robot.**

** Text: It's Autobot...**

** (Shows the Semi-truck robot standing on the roof of the school of scaring)**

** Text: ….Vs. Decepticon**

** (Shows a robot with a rag over it's head with pointy sharp teeth and red eyes growling)**

** Sulley: Run! Run!**

** Text: They are more than meets the eye**

** (Randy, Mike, Sulley, and Angel are running from an F-22 Raptor fighter jet that turns into a robot and begins shooting at them)**

** Mike: Take cover!**

** (The yellow robot is whimpering in pain as he gets shot in the back numerous times by the fighter jet robot as he is protecting Sulley and Angel, using his body as a shield)**

** Text: They are robots in disguise**

** Semi-truck robot: The day forsake it's planet and it's people will never come. We will always be there and we will always be... heroes.**

** (The semi-truck robot shoots a laser bullet out of his arm cannon that hits the fighter jet robot in the shoulder and knocks him to the ground)**

** Text: MU: Transformers**

** Text: To be posted tomorrow**

** A/N: oh yeah! It's Transformers baby! And Randy will be in this story as well, I know how much a bunch of you readers out there like Randy, so he will be in this midquel. The Autobots and Decepticons who made appearances in the trailer are Optimus Prime, Starscream, Bumblebee, and Megatron. More to come in the new midquel tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
